Lock and Key
by charley07
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson is a world famous musician and he's playing a sold-out show in his hometown of London. His team consists of his entire family, as well as newcomer Hayley Marshall, assistant tour manager. She joins the crew with hope that she'll eventually become the woman Klaus writes his famous love songs about, but little does she know... NO LONGER JUST A ONESHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm blocked right now on both of my multi-chapter stories, but this has been stuck in my head for a while now, so I had to get it out. It's AU/AH and Klaus is a musician. Obviously Ed Sheeran sings "Give Me Love" and "Thinking Out Loud," but they worked for the sake of the story so I borrowed them. It jumps around to different scenes, but I tried to break it up so hopefully it all makes sense. Also, if you can figure out where the mashed up name of the journalist comes from, you'll earn my sincere respect. As always, let me know what you think. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

* * *

><p>"So backstage before a show can be incredibly hectic," Katherine explained quickly as she moved around people preparing for the performance. "Klaus is getting ready on his own, but there are a hundred other people working together to make this happen. Don't get in their way."<p>

Hayley nodded, taking mental notes as she tried to keep up with the fast-paced tour manager. "Does he usually get ready alone?"

"Yes," Katherine confirmed. "I've been his tour manager for six years and he's never once asked for anyone in his dressing room at least two hours before a single show. No one knows what he does, but he's spectacular on stage, so we don't ask."

"What about his assistant?" Hayley asked. "Caroline, right?"

Katherine stopped abruptly and spun to face the new brunette, causing Hayley to nearly slam into her. "Don't call her that. Don't let her hear you call her that and certainly don't let him. Caroline has been a part of this family for a very long time and we all decided a long time ago that calling her just his assistant was degrading to what she does here. Without Caroline, this entire ship would sink in minutes. No one can do his or her job without Caroline doing hers."

"Got it," Hayley muttered, feeling properly shamed. "She uhh, dates Kol, doesn't she? I'm just trying to get up-to-date here."

Katherine sighed and went on walking. "That's speculation that hasn't been confirmed. They're lifelong friends, and they swear it's nothing more than that."

Before Hayley could respond, Rebekah, Klaus' sister and stylist, stopped them. "We have a problem. My darling brother is saying that he won't wear the jacket tonight. He's worn it all bloody tour, but suddenly, he's refusing."

"Rebekah, I don't have time for this," Katherine rolled her eyes.

"You're the tour manager!" Rebekah cried. "This is exactly your problem."

"No, I deal with tour issues," Katherine corrected. "All Klaus issues are deferred to his actual manager. Find Elijah."

The blonde frowned. "He'll take your side and tell me to deal with it."

Katherine admired her wedding rings. "Yeah, he's good like that. Goodbye, Beks. Come on, Hayley."

"Who's the new girl?" Kol asked as he joined his sister, watching the two brunettes continue their backstage tour.

"New assistant tour manager," Rebekah explained. "Katherine finally replaced Cami."

Kol nodded. "Think she'll survive working under Katherine?"

"It wasn't Katherine that got Cami fired," Rebekah reminded him. "It was her constantly coming on to Klaus."

"Yes, I do seem to recall her batting her eyes quite a bit at him," Kol nodded. "Can't for the life of me figure out why. I mean, I'm always around, so she needn't slum with him."

"Gross," Rebekah gagged, shoving him away.

* * *

><p>After the tour, Katherine excused herself from Hayley and hurried away to speak with the sound technicians, so Hayley tried to make herself useful by checking on Klaus. Just as she went to knock on his dressing room door, a soft voice called to her.<p>

"Don't do that."

Hayley looked up to see a pretty blonde in jeans and a simple blue t-shirt walking towards her. "He goes on in fifteen minutes, so I thought I'd make sure he's ready."

"He knows," the blonde assured her. "He's never missed a show by even a minute, so he'll be ready. You must be Hayley?"

"I am," Hayley confirmed, offering a hand. "You are?"

"Caroline Forbes," the blonde introduced, shaking hands.

"Nice to meet you," Hayley said. "So, what's he like? Katherine was very tight-lipped about it all."

"No offense, but it's probably best that you figure it out on your own," Caroline explained, pulling a sleek phone from her back pocket. "Klaus is different with everyone. What I say about him will be different than what Katherine would say or what Henrik would say."

"Got it," Hayley mumbled. "Well, Katherine didn't really give me anything to do."

"Why don't you round up the band and make sure they're ready?" Caroline suggested. "Stefan is probably with Bekah somewhere, but it's hard telling where you'll find Marcel and Josh. I'd check the wardrobe room first; they like flirting with Bekah's assistants."

"I can do that," Hayley nodded. "Thanks."

"Sure," Caroline replied, going into a room across from Klaus', effectively ending their conversation.

* * *

><p>"Have you met Katherine's new shadow?" Rebekah asked Caroline moments later as they waited for Klaus to emerge from his dressing room.<p>

Caroline looked across the way at where Hayley was laughing at something Marcel was saying. "I did."

"And?" Rebekah mused. "Think she'll last?"

"She hasn't met him yet, so we'll find out," Caroline replied as the dressing room door opened and the musician walked out, dressed in jeans, a white Henley, and the jacket Rebekah had fought to get him into.

"Let's put on a show, shall we?" he spoke as he was immediately flanked by Elijah and Katherine. "Great job, mate," he added to his opening act, Vance Joy, as he passed by.

"Klaus, you need to meet the new assistant tour manager," Katherine explained. "Hayley," she called over her shoulder. "Come here."

Hayley rushed forward. "Hi, Mr. Mikaelson. I'm Hayley Marshall; it's so nice to meet you and be here."

"Please, call me Klaus," he requested. "'Mr. Mikaelson' was my father and he was hardly that."

"Right," Hayley noted. "Well, if you ever need anything from me, don't hesitate to ask."

"That's nice, love, but you'll work mostly with Kat here," he told her. "Most of my communication goes through either Elijah or Caroline first."

Hayley deflated. "Oh, I understand."

"That will be all for now," Katherine dismissed her. "Just keep an eye on Marcel and Josh until they get to the stage."

"You have to give her some actual responsibility, Katerina," Elijah advised of his wife as they continued walking. "That's why you hired her."

"I hired her because I need a glorified assistant," Katherine shot back. "One who wouldn't fall in love with our boy."

Klaus scoffed. "You keep biting attractive young women. Is that likely?"

"Slow the ego," Katherine warned as they reached the stage. "All right, I'm heading to the control booth. Good luck."

Klaus turned to his crew. "Let's do this."

The inner circle crowded in to pile their hands.

"It's my turn!" Henrik cried out happily. "On three. One, two, three..."

"Let's do this!" everyone cheered in unison.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Klaus took the stage in front of tens of thousands and Hayley watched from the wings.<p>

"He's impressive, huh?" Kol murmured, standing beside her.

"Yes," Hayley agreed, completely mesmerized. "His music is so authentic. Like, I'd never doubt that he wrote all of his songs."

"He'd hate if you did," Kol chuckled.

"His love songs," she gushed. "Are they about anyone in particular? Does he date? There's always speculation."

"Nik is very private," Kol shrugged. "What he does behind closed doors is a mystery to us all."

"No way," Hayley denied. "You're his brother; this whole operation is mostly family. Surely you'd know if he's romantically involved."

Kol shook his head. "No idea."

"Not even Caroline?" she asked. "Aren't PA's supposed to know and hide everything?"

Kol's face darkened. "Don't call her that. You have no idea what Caroline does around here."

Hayley smirked. "Is your anger confirmation of the rumors that you two are dating?"

"No comment, darling," he replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to prep guitars."

"She's nosy," Kol told Caroline moments later when he found her. "She was asking about us."

"Was she?" Caroline murmured as she sent emails. "I can already tell I won't like her, but Kat needs her around, so I'll be polite."

"She's already enamored with him," Kol went on. "It didn't work out for Cami, so it won't work for Hayley."

"Well, she won't deal with him much," Caroline shrugged. "She's Katherine's bitch, to put it mildly."

He laughed and threw an arm around her. "Oh, that's one of the reasons I love you, Care. Such a nasty girl behind the innocent face."

"Fuck off, Kol," she rolled her eyes lovingly, pushing him away.

* * *

><p>Onstage, Klaus sat down on the stool Kol had brought him and smiled out at the crowd. "I want to thank you all for coming out tonight for this show in my beloved hometown of London. This next song I'm gonna sing is one that I've never performed before. Most of the people I work with every single day have never heard it, but it's one I've been working on for a while now. This is 'Thinking Out Loud.'"<p>

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

_And the crowds don't remember my name_

_When my hands don't play the strings the same way_

_I know you will still love me the same_

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_

_And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand_

_But, baby, now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_Thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_So, baby, now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_

_And we found love right where we are_

* * *

><p>"Wow," Hayley breathed. "There's gotta be a girl, right? He's been rumored to date Emma Watson. Think it's her? Ooh, or Jennifer Lawrence? They were seen at a Halloween party together and she just broke up with Chris Martin."<p>

Elijah, who was standing beside her, eyed her warily. "Miss Marshall, did you sign all of your paperwork today?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "Why?"

"Then you know you sign a non-disclosure agreement, meaning should you ever talk about anything private in Niklaus' life outside of this small circle, you'll spend years tied up in litigation," he warned coolly. "What my brother does and who he writes about is his business, and as the newest member of our team, you know absolutely nothing yet."

"Okay," she whispered, feeling mortified. "It's a great song though."

"Have you heard that one?" Kol asked Caroline when the new song finished up.

"Nope," she denied. "I like it though."

"Best love song yet," Kol agreed, "and he's written some doozies, no?"

"It's what he does best," she confirmed. "Now you need to go make sure the crew is packing up because we have to be out of the arena no later than one, which means we'll have two hours to clean up. Then we're on the train by seven AM to take the Chunnel towards Paris. Find Henrik and take him with you."

* * *

><p>When the show ended, Klaus left the stage and found only Hayley waiting for him.<p>

"Everyone is packing up because we have to be out by one," she filled him in as she walked just behind him. "You have an interview to do back at the hotel and then Caroline said it's straight to bed so you can be up by six."

He yawned. "Thank you, Hayley. If you don't mind, would you find Elijah and send him to my dressing room?"

Sad that he didn't care to spend time with her, Hayley sighed dejectedly. "Sure."

"Don't feel bad," Henrik said as he approached Hayley from behind. "Nik is an enigma to most of us. I'm his brother and I don't know him as well as I'd like to; few do. Do your job well and you'll get there."

"Who's in with him?" she asked, wondering who she should suck up to; it wasn't every day a girl got the chance to work for Klaus Mikaelson, after all.

Henrik shrugged. "Elijah, for sure. And Caroline. Stefan is his best friend, so him, too. Bekah and Kol are closer than me. It's just because I'm young."

"What about your parents?" she wanted to know.

"They died when I was four," he answered. "Elijah was just eighteen at the time, so I lived with my grandparents until I was twelve and started living on tour with everyone; Caroline was my tutor to finish school."

"She's just a jack-of-all-trades, huh?" Hayley realized.

"I guess," he shrugged. "Caroline is the glue."

"Uh-huh," she muttered. "I have to find Elijah. Have you seen him?"

Henrik nodded ahead of them at where Elijah was letting himself into Klaus' room. "Just there."

"Damn it," she groaned. "I was supposed to find him and send him there."

"Hayley!" Katherine called out. "We have a tech emergency and need all hands on-deck, so your job duties are expanding. Go with Klaus to his interview and intervene if questions are too personal. If he doesn't like a question, his immediate tell is to scratch the lock tattoo on his left wrist, so watch for that and jump in right away."

"Okay!" Hayley agreed quickly. "Who's the interview with?"

"It's a brief profile for _Rolling Stone_," Katherine explained. "He's on the cover next month so this is just some preliminary stuff. The big interview is next week in Italy."

"Sounds good," Hayley nodded.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Hayley sat in a limo with Klaus, heading towards the Goring Hotel.<p>

"So, what previous tour experience have you had?" he asked, making polite conversation with her.

"Um, most recently I worked on Ellie Goulding's last tour," she explained. "And I've worked with Miley Cyrus and Ariana Grande in the past."

"So female artists?" he mused. "It's different with guys, just so you're prepared."

She smiled. "It's fine. I'm a guys' girl by nature, so I'm good."

"Don't tell the girls that," he warned with a smirk. "Kat and Bekah and Caroline are girls' girls. They're a very tight threesome, so getting in can be difficult. It didn't work out with the last assistant tour manager."

"I heard that was because she unsuccessfully threw herself at you," she boldly replied.

He shrugged. "She might've. I wasn't interested."

"What kind of girl are you interested in?" she wondered. "There's always speculation, but you never confirm anything and it's always mostly hearsay."

He sighed and leaned back in his seat. "I like a girl who is confident but not cocky. That's a cliché, I know, but it's true. Someone who isn't afraid to speak her mind and doesn't take shit from anyone. She's kind, but not a doormat. There's a light about her that is inexplicable but easily seen. You bask in it when she's around."

"This all sounds awfully specific," Hayley noticed. "Is she the mystery girl your new song was about? Or all of your brilliant love songs, for that matter?"

"I just write from the heart," he replied vaguely.

At the hotel, Klaus' security whisked him away to a private suite where the journalist from the magazine was waiting. Since most of the questions were about his music and the tour, Hayley occupied herself by checking the thirty emails Katherine had sent since she'd left the arena.

"What about love?" the man, Jax Sandoval, asked, catching Hayley's attention about fifteen minutes into the interview. "Your songs all sound so personal, so there must be, or have been, girls who have meant a great deal to you. 'Give Me Love,' for instance. That song won you three Grammys."

"It did," Klaus nodded calmly. "To date, it's perhaps my most meaningful, though I did perform a new song tonight that I'd say is up there. I wrote 'Give Me Love' for a wedding four years ago and had no idea it would take off quite like it did."

"Whose wedding?" Jax wanted to know.

"A member of my team," Klaus replied. "Caroline is my right-hand woman and she deserved something beautiful."

"Ah, yes, Caroline Forbes," Jax nodded knowingly. "One of the three woman integral to your team. Then there's Katherine Pierce-Mikaelson, your tour manager/sister-in-law, and Rebekah Mikaelson-Salvatore, your stylist/sister. It seems Team Klaus is very family-oriented." He looked to Hayley. "Are you a cousin?"

Klaus laughed. "No, no, she's new. Katherine needed an assistant tour manager to help her out so she hired Hayley here. This has been her first day."

"How's it going?" Jax asked her.

"Well," Hayley answered. "It seems like it's going to be an amazing experience. He's a fantastic musician and I'm very lucky to be a part of the team now."

Jax checked his notes. "I think we're good here now. I'll do a brief write-up for this month and then I'll see you next week in Venice."

"Sounds good, mate," Klaus said as he stood to shake Jax's hand. "Always a pleasure."

Once Jax was gone, Klaus yawned. "Well, Miss Marshall, it's been lovely, but I should shower and get to bed. Do you know the itinerary for tomorrow?"

"Yes," she confirmed, again hurt that he didn't want to get to know her. "I'll see you in the morning."

Hayley excused herself, left the suite, and headed down the hallway for the elevator. Klaus and his family were staying in a suite while the rest of the crew were being put up in smaller rooms on lower floors. When the doors opened, Kol and Caroline emerged, laughing about something.

"Oh, hi," Caroline greeted her. "How was the interview?"

"Fine," Hayley told her. "I never knew you were married? Klaus said he wrote 'Give Me Love' for your wedding. He said you deserved a beautiful song."

"He did?" Caroline breathed. "Um, yes, I am married."

Hayley eyed Kol suspiciously before looking back to the blonde. "Is it hard to be away from your husband?"

"Nope," Caroline denied. "Come on, Kol, we have to be up early. Goodnight, Hayley."

The doors closed before Hayley could make any more accusations.

"That was close," Kol mumbled as they walked down the hall to their rooms.

"Uh-huh," she grumbled. "I'll kill your brother."

"Don't be rash, darling," Kol grinned. "He was being honest for once; he did write that song for your wedding."

She sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you in a bit."

He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "See you."

Caroline turned and used a key to open the door behind her. She dropped her things in the foyer and went to the bedroom. Moments later, Klaus emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Hello, sweetheart," he smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing, talking about the background to 'Give Me Love' like that?" she snapped. "We've kept a cover on everything for years and you almost blew it in minutes! Saying I deserved something beautiful?" she scoffed. "Please. You just wanted to say I danced to _your_ song."

"Oh, I didn't give a single specific," he explained, going to the dresser for pants to sleep in. "I don't know why it's such a big deal. It's been four years. It's probably time you admit it."

"You just wanted to impress the new girl," she smirked. "So few celebrities will talk openly about personal stuff, so you wanted her to think you're a rebel for doing it."

Klaus made a face. "I wasn't terribly impressed with Hayley. She's worked with mediocre artists at best and her outfit was entirely inappropriate. She almost makes me miss Camille."

"Take that back," Caroline demanded.

Klaus raised a brow. "Have I hit a nerve, Caroline?"

"You know Cami was a thorn in my side," she said through gritted teeth.

"Someone sounds jealous," he chuckled in a sing-song tone.

She threw a pillow at him. "You're an asshole."

"Perhaps," he agreed, "but you married me."

"I did," she sighed. "And despite everything you are, I don't have any complaints yet."

Klaus laughed and pulled her to him. "I would like to tell the world about us though, sweetheart. We've been married for four years and we deserve an award for how well we've hid it, but I want everyone to know you're my wife. I want them to know I write those songs for you. Jax Sandoval has always been good to me, so why don't we tell him?"

She chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't know. We'll have to ask Elijah and see what he thinks. For now, I'd like to shower and sleep."

"All right," he agreed, kissing her before releasing her. "Hurry up in there; I like falling asleep beside you."

"Ugh, sap," she joked, walking to the bathroom.

"You love me," he called after her.

Caroline stopped at the door and looked back at him. "I guess that makes you lucky."

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Hayley sat on her phone, talking to her best friend back home, Sophie.<p>

"It's amazing," she gushed. "He's so beautiful and in the limo to his hotel, he was telling me about what he looks for in a girl and I swear, it's basically me in a nutshell."

"What about his team?" Sophie wanted to know. "Aren't they like, all his family?"

"Yeah," Hayley confirmed. "His older brother, Elijah, is his manager and he's married to Katherine, the tour manager. His younger sister, Rebekah, is his stylist and she's married to Stefan, his lead guitarist. His youngest brother, Henrik, is just eighteen, so he tags along because they've all been caring for him since their parents died."

Sophie thought for a moment. "Isn't there another brother? Kol?"

"Yes, Kol," Hayley confirmed. "He's the guitar tech and it's not confirmed, but I'm pretty sure he's married to Caroline, Klaus' glorified assistant, but when I called her that, I was reprimanded. She seems like a bitch. But Klaus wrote 'Give Me Love' when she got married and there's no way she'd travel all the time like this without her husband, so it has to be Kol. That's the inner circle and I know she isn't married to Klaus. He's single. And perfect," she sighed.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Team Klaus convened in a conference room for a quick breakfast before heading to the train station.<p>

Caroline was just filling her mug of coffee when Hayley joined her at the coffee bar.

"Morning," Hayley yawned. "How can you look that good after to little sleep?"

"Been doing this a long time," Caroline shrugged.

"I noticed you don't wear a wedding ring," Hayley stated. "Why not?"

"If I'm helping techs, it gets in the way and I'm afraid I'll lose it," Caroline explained, thinking Hayley to be a tad nosy. "I wear it occasionally, but we got matching tattoos instead."

Hayley could tell by the finality in Caroline's voice that she wanted to drop it, so she made a mental note to check both Caroline and Kol for tattoos when she could.

"Excuse me," Caroline said, reaching over Hayley for the sugar.

Hayley scooted over and spotted the flash of ink on Caroline's left wrist.

"Hey, what's your tattoo of?" Hayley asked as Caroline backed away.

"Oh, this?" Caroline asked, holding up her arm. "It's a skeleton key."

"A skeleton key?" Hayley repeated.

"It's my matching tattoo," Caroline explained, getting irritated.

The brunette. "Oh, that makes sense." And then, suddenly, it hit her, and she gasped. "Son of a bitch!"


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, y'all win. I've decided to make this a oneshot series of sorts, but the fun part is that you guys get to choose what I write next. This time? The interview and a little more Klaroline. Whatever you want to see next, tell me. For whatever reason, I'm into this idea, so I'll run with it. Hopefully, in getting back to this pairing, I'll break through the block on my other two stories. As always, let me know what you think. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

* * *

><p>Klaus watched in amusement as Caroline paced back and forth in the hotel suite, pretending to clean up a bit.<p>

"You're going to wear yourself out, sweetheart," he called to her. "Why don't you come sit down for a moment? Jax won't be here for another ten minutes. Elijah said he'd call upon the man's arrival."

"I'm nervous," she admitted, though that fact was blatantly obvious. "All this speculation about your love life for years and you're about to blow it out of the water by finally admitting we've been married for four. Are you sure this is what you want? Cause it will open up a whole new can of worms for you."

"I'm sure," he confirmed, standing up to stop her. "I've never been more sure of anything, except that I wanted to marry you all those years ago."

"Okay," she breathed. "It will be fine. And maybe people will stop calling me your personal assistant. I'd prefer to just be your wife."

"Well, that's a title you'll have the rest of your life," he assured her, holding her close. "You know what will calm you down?"

"A shot?" she joked.

"No," he chuckled softly, slowly swaying in place. "We'll dance."

"There's no music," she pointed out.

"Well, Caroline, in case you've forgotten, you married a musician," he replied, humming the music to one of her favorite songs, 'Kiss Me.'

"This is nice," she whispered after a few moments with her head resting on his shoulder.

"The tour breaks in a week before we head to the States," Klaus reminded her. "We have two weeks off, so I've planned a vacation for you and me."

Caroline pulled back just enough to look at him in awe. "You did? We never go on vacations alone; it would've blown our cover. Did you do all this in the last week?"

"Uh, no," he denied. "Admittedly, because I know you like honesty, I was going to tell Jax about us today whether you knew it or not." He immediately flinched in preparation for her reaction.

"What?!" she cried. "Nik, you can't do shit like that. I realize you're the one living your life in the public eye, but decisions you make about our marriage affect me, too."

He just held her tighter. "Caroline, why does it matter now? We've agreed it's for the best."

"But what if it wasn't?" she demanded. "What if I wasn't ready? You were just going to do it anyways."

"If I really thought you weren't ready, you know I wouldn't," Klaus replied sincerely. "But you are. I know how much you hate being called 'Klaus Mikaelson's personal assistant' and how much you hate reading about me being linked to other women. Anytime a magazine comes out with me on the cover with someone else, you hardly sleep. It takes me singing like, four songs to the usual one or two for you to nod off." He took her face gently between his hands. "If all of this goes away tomorrow, and it very well could, as long as I have you, I'll be happy. I love you very much, sweetheart. I just want everyone to know it."

Any residual anger she had left at his words. She placed her hands over his and leaned in to kiss him. "I love you, too, and taking a vacation alone would be really nice."

Just then, there was a knock at the door to their suite and Elijah walked in, leading Jax and the important members of Klaus' team: Katherine, Rebekah, Stefan, Kol, Henrik, and Hayley.

"Klaus, how are you?" Jax greeted him with a handshake.

"Doing well," Klaus answered, leading him to the large living room Elijah had deemed best for the interview to take place. "You?"

"Same," Jax nodded. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Klaus confirmed, taking a seat in the stuffed armchair.

Caroline stood between Rebekah and Kol and took a deep breath. "This is it."

Kol reached down to squeeze her hand gently. "It's going to be fine, Care. Better than that, actually. You'll get to walk beside him and hold his hand."

"People will stop calling you his PA," Stefan added, leaning over Rebekah.

"You can start wearing your wedding rings," Rebekah went on. "And take the vacation he's been planning for the last few weeks. Did he tell you?"

"He did," Caroline nodded. "I don't know where we're going though. Do you?"

"He should tell you," Stefan spoke up, shooting looks to his wife and brother-in-law. "He's worked so hard on this."

"Oh, all right," Rebekah whined, deflating at the thought of not getting to tell the surprise. "He looks nice."

"I picked his outfit," Caroline explained. "He wanted to wear another Henley but I told him no and put him in the sweater instead. It's chilly anyway."

"So, Klaus, you've been doing this for a long time now," Jax said as the interview began. "How'd it start?"

"Well, my mother gave me my first guitar when I was eight and I just taught myself to play," Klaus remembered. "My father wanted all of us to be businesspeople, but that was never in the cards for me. If I wasn't playing, I was painting or drawing. At twelve, I won a talent show in Leeds and was approached then by a record label, but Mother didn't think I was old enough, so I just kept playing for fun. And then, two years later, our parents died and I threw myself into making music my career so I could step up and take care of my family."

"Well, you've made your whole operation a family-run machine," Jax chuckled.

"We were very close growing up, so we've just kept it that way," Klaus shrugged. "Elijah knows me better than almost anyone, and he's got a law degree, so making him my manager was a no-brainer; he's very noble, so he keeps the professional and personal separate. No one knows clothes quite like Rebekah, so she was a natural choice for my stylist. Kol plays guitar nearly as well as I do, and he's the only one I trust to take care of our equipment—surprisingly—so he's lead guitar tech. Henrik is the youngest, just eighteen, and he's decided to take a gap-year before university, so he's helping out wherever we need him."

Jax nodded. "And Stefan Salvatore, your lead guitarist, is married to Rebekah, while Katherine Pierce, your tour manager, is married to Elijah. Is that everyone?"

Klaus looked across the room to lock eyes with Caroline. "Not exactly."

"What, is Kol married to your hair and makeup artist?" Jax joked.

"No, I'm not sure Kol will ever tie himself down to one woman," Klaus smirked. "No, my right-hand, Caroline Forbes, is also married to another member of the team."

"Oh, right," Jax said. "You mentioned writing 'Give Me Love' for her wedding. So, who is it? Marcel Gerard? Josh Rozsa?"

"Me," Klaus answered confidently. "Caroline and I have been married now for four years."

Silence filled the room at this admission. Jax stared at him for a long moment before turning to glance at Caroline, who just smiled nervously.

"Four years?" Jax exclaimed. "You've been married to a member of your team for four years and it's never leaked? How have you managed that?"

"Very carefully," Klaus laughed. "We got married at the Justice of the Peace and only the people in this room, as well as Marcel, Josh, and few others, have known all this time."

"Why hide it?" Jax wanted to know.

"Well, I live my life in a fishbowl and we agreed it would be best for me to adjust to that first before throwing her in," Klaus told him. "And then, she decided she preferred not being in the spotlight just for marrying me, so we kept it up. But it's been four years and I want to be able hold her hand when I walk out of this hotel for the show tomorrow."

"Wow," Jax breathed. "Well, would you mind if I ask her a few questions?"

Knowing it was a possibility, Klaus and Caroline had discussed that request.

"Sure," she agreed, walking over to sit on the arm of Klaus' chair. "Hi, Jax."

"Hi, Caroline," Jax grinned. "So you're married. In all the times we've met over the years, I never once would've guessed. No one would."

"One person did once," Caroline recalled, "but when she couldn't confirm it, she dropped it." She looked to Klaus. "You'll probably have to go on _Ellen_ for this."

"Ellen figured you out?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, when I went on her show last time, only Caroline went with me and often, when it's just the two of us, I sometimes tend to treat her like my wife and not someone working for me," Klaus explained. "I suppose I tripped up because Ellen saw me tuck Caroline's hair behind her ear and that got her suspicious."

"Well, that's his tell," Katherine spoke up.

"His tell?" Jax repeated.

"Yeah," Katherine nodded. "That's how Klaus shows her affection. He'll reach out to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear and he lets his hand linger on her cheek too long. We've told him before it would be their downfall, but he doesn't listen."

"I can't help it," Klaus shrugged. "With our marriage under wraps, I took every opportunity I could to touch her."

"So, how long have you been together?" Jax wanted to know. "How'd you meet to begin with?"

"Caroline is Katherine's best friend from the States," Klaus answered. "We first met when Katherine married Elijah seven years ago, but she joined our team a year later to help out Rebekah. When her organizational skills came to my attention, I stole her away from my sister and had her essentially take charge of my life. We worked so closely that one thing led to another and we started secretly dating."

"We didn't tell anyone for months," Caroline went on. "I was only twenty at the time and terrified that Kat or Elijah would think I was being unprofessional."

Jax looked to Elijah. "Did you?"

"Well, we didn't hire Caroline to start dating Niklaus, but I saw how happy she made him, so I overlooked it. Almost six years later, here we are. He's as successful as ever and so much of that is thanks to Caroline," Elijah complimented her.

Caroline beamed. Of everyone on Team Klaus, she was least close to Elijah, even though she loved her brother-in-law, so that was high praise.

"Do you two have wedding rings?" Jax wondered.

Klaus looked down at his hand. "We do, but I don't wear mine even when it's just us because it pinches on the guitar. She wears hers occasionally, but we got matching tattoos instead. He held up his wrist to show the lock and Caroline did the same to show her key."

Jax studied them. "Let me guess: she's the key to your heart?"

"Cheesy, we know, but it goes deeper than just being cute," Caroline said. "And honestly, we got them for us, not anyone else."

"Fair enough," Jax agreed. "Well, Caroline, it's been a pleasure to talk to you, but I'm sure you didn't plan for this, so you can return to what you were doing."

"Thanks," Caroline smiled, walking back over to join the others.

* * *

><p>Because the interview was for a cover, the plan was for Jax to spend the day with Klaus and his team, so he joined Klaus, Caroline, Kol, and Henrik for gondola ride.<p>

"This is almost date-like," Klaus teased as he helped Caroline into the boat. "You know, if my brothers and a journalist weren't here."

Caroline laughed. "We can pretend."

"Please don't," Kol begged. "I've seen you two when you think it's just the two of you and it's disgusting."

Henrik, who'd been texting on his phone, looked at the couple. "Do you think you guys will have an actual wedding now? I mean, I know it's been four years and stuff, but you could. Caroline never got to wear a wedding dress and you never had a honeymoon. You just signed some papers and then danced in the gazebo at Liz's house in Mystic Falls."

Klaus' ears perked up at mention of a 'honeymoon.' "You know, that might not be the worst idea, sweetheart. You do deserve an actual wedding."

"A wedding would be nice," Caroline agreed. "Something small, but so our friends and family could be there to see it. We could have it at the Lockwood Manor in Mystic Falls. I'm sure Tyler could convince his parents to let us."

"Hmm," Klaus thought. "The tour wraps at the beginning of February, so a wedding on our anniversary in March is completely doable."

"What about kids?" Jax wanted to know, now infinitely more interested in Klaus' personal life and the marriage bomb than his music. "Are they in the future?"

Klaus glanced at Caroline before answering. "I hope so. We've discussed it before, but it has to be the right time."

"Which is now," Kol jumped in. "Elijah and Katherine are workaholics, so they'll never have kids, but I actually like babies, so now is a good time for him to knock her up."

"Kol, we are in a boat," Caroline warned. "Don't make me push you out of it."

"Look, this isn't something I say very often, but Kol is right," Henrik spoke up. "I'd say it a little nicer, but it's true. The tour wraps in just under three months and then he's got a lot of time off. If Caroline were to get pregnant now, it's good timing. She won't be too far along to finish out to tour and then they've got so much time to take it easy. They'll be the best parents. When our parents died, and I lived with my grandparents, they were elderly, you know? Nik was there for me all the time. He's ten years older, but he helped raise me. Their kids will be lucky."

Caroline nudged Henrik's knee with her own and smiled. "Thanks, Hen."

"Clearly, over the years, your music has been influenced by Caroline," Jax went on a bit later. "Any favorite songs about her?"

"I should preface by saying not all of my songs are about me or us," Klaus chuckled. For instance, 'Drunk is about Kol and 'Sunburn was about a woman Marcel had dated. But yes, I particularly like 'Give Me Love,' which we danced to when we got married, and 'Thinking Out Loud,' which is new."

"Oh, 'Drunk,'" Caroline murmured. "That's about Bonnie."

"Bonnie?" Jax repeated.

"The one who got away," Klaus joked. "When I said earlier that Kol would never tie himself down, it's because the only girl he ever wanted to tie himself to broke his heart."

"Klaus," Caroline whispered. "Don't go there. That's about them."

"Sorry," Klaus apologized.

"Wow," Jax murmured in awe. "Klaus, you have this reputation for being tough to break, but seeing you around Caroline, you're a puppy."

Klaus shrugged. "I love my wife and I'd throw myself in front of a train for her. She's given up a lot for me, so I just aim to make her happy. That's my priority. Like I told her this morning, if all this goes away tomorrow, but I still have her, I'll be just fine."

* * *

><p>That night, after Jax had left with the promise of writing something spectacular, Klaus and Caroline were sitting in Elijah and Katherine's room eating dinner when Elijah's phone started going wild.<p>

"It's out," Katherine knew.

"Tomorrow, everything changes," Caroline said, looking to her husband.

He reached for her hand. "I'm ready."


	3. Chapter 3

**So I got a lot of requests for a flashback to when Klaus and Caroline first met, so here it is. I wanted them to have a connection when they first met that would make things more uncomfortable when she starts working for him later because she's conflicted between having feelings and being professional. It's in italics because it's a flashback to seven years before the present, but the song, "Tenerife Sea," is bolded. As always, let me know what you'd like to read next. I'm glad you guys are liking this series; I love reading your feedback, so keep it coming. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

* * *

><p><em>"Who's the blonde goddess?" Kol murmured to Klaus as they stood at the bar, surveying the rehearsal dinner crowd.<em>

_"Caroline something," Klaus remembered. "She's Kat's best friend and maid of honor."_

_"Not the twin sister?" Kol wondered, eyeing Katherine's sweet, younger-by-six-minutes sister across the room. "Odd."_

_"Katherine isn't very close to her family," Klaus shrugged. "She doesn't even use her legal last name; she goes by 'Pierce,' which is her paternal grandmother's maiden name, but she's actually a 'Gilbert' by birth. Hell, her real name is 'Katerina;' that's why we call her Kat."_

_Kol shrugged. "She's certainly the type to do such a thing. Will she take our name?"_

_"I don't think so," Klaus shook his head. "She likes being Katherine Pierce, so I guess it'll stick."_

_"Back to the blonde," Kol said, switching gears. "Have you met her?"_

_"No," Klaus denied. "Elijah just mentioned her briefly. She is lovely, though."_

_"I think I'll introduce myself," Kol smirked, heading in Caroline's direction._

_Knowing his brother was about to make an ass of himself, Klaus followed._

_"Hello, darling," Kol greeted her smoothly. "Kol Mikaelson, Elijah's younger brother."_

_Caroline eyed him before offering her hand. "Caroline Forbes, Katherine's best friend. Klaus, right?" she said to the blonde brother._

_"Yes, that's right," he confirmed. "It's nice to meet you, Caroline."_

_"Katherine played me some of your music," she told him. "It's really good. She said you just signed a record deal? That's amazing."_

_"Thank you," he accepted, feeling his ears heat up by her compliment. "What do you do?"_

_"I go to UVA," she answered. "I've been studying drama, but I think I'm going to switch to public relations."_

_"You could be a spokesmodel," Kol offered. "You've got quite the face for it."_

_Klaus rolled his eyes at his brother's unoriginality. "Oh, Jesus."_

_Caroline laughed. "Katherine has told me all about you, so you won't faze me."_

_"We'll see about that," Kol murmured, stalking away, upset his reputation was preceding him._

_"Sorry about him," Klaus apologized._

_"It's okay," Caroline assured him. "So will you be playing at the wedding? Kat said she'd asked but you were playing hard to get."_

_"Oh, I don't know," he shrugged noncommittally. "I guess my reservation is that it's a big deal to perform at a wedding, especially Katherine and Elijah's, and I don't want to screw it up."_

_"You just signed a record deal!" she reminded him. "If you were the type to screw it up, whatever label you signed with wouldn't have signed you. Like I said, I listened to your music and it's good. I have great taste, so you should trust me."_

_He chuckled. "Is that so?"_

* * *

><p><em>"Would you look at that?" Katherine said to Elijah as they watched Klaus and Caroline talking and laughing together. "I'm not sure I've ever seen Klaus laugh."<em>

_"Not in a long time," Elijah agreed. "Not since Tatia."_

_Katherine shuddered. "Please, do not mention her. I only met her once and she was vile. And that's coming from me."_

_He smiled. "You're not vile, Katerina; you're perfect."_

_"Now _that's_ vile," she teased. "Ooh, think she can convince him to sing tomorrow? He does seem enamored with her."_

_"I suppose we'll find out in the morning," Elijah replied. "Come, let's speak with my aunt."_

* * *

><p><em>"Excuse me, may I borrow Caroline for a moment?" Klaus asked later in the evening when he approached the group Caroline was entertaining. "It's wedding stuff."<em>

_Caroline excused herself from Katherine's cousins and followed him to a corner of the room. "What's up?"_

_"Well, I have this song," he began, "and I was thinking I could play it tomorrow, but no one has ever heard it. Would you mind listening to it? The first time I play a song is always the worst, so I need to get it out of my system."_

_"Sure," she agreed. "Do you have your guitar?"_

_"I sent Henrik upstairs for it," he said, referring to the eleven-year-old who worshipped him._

_When Henrik returned with the instrument, Klaus ushered Caroline to a smaller room off the event space in the hotel the rehearsal dinner was being held in._

_"Okay, so it doesn't have a title yet, but I did write with Kat and Elijah in mind, so here goes," he muttered, beginning to strum._

**_You look so wonderful in your dress_**

**_I love your hair like that_**

**_The way it falls on the side of your neck_**

**_Down your shoulders and back_**

**_We are surrounded by all of these lies_**

**_And people who talk too much_**

**_You got the kind of look in your eyes_**

**_As if no one knows anything but us_**

**_Should this be the last thing I see_**

**_I want you to know it's enough for me_**

**_'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_**

**_I'm so in love, so in love_**

**_So in love, so in love_**

**_You look so beautiful in this light_**

**_Your silhouette over me_**

**_The way it brings out the blue in your eyes_**

**_Is the Tenerife Sea_**

**_And all of the voices surrounding us here_**

**_They just fade out when you take a breath_**

**_Just say the word and I will disappear_**

**_Into the wilderness_**

**_Should this be the last thing I see_**

**_I want you to know it's enough for me_**

**_'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_**

**_I'm so in love, so in love_**

**_So in love, so in love_**

**[6x:]**

**_Lumière, darling_**

**_Lumière over me_**

**_Should this be the last thing I see_**

**_I want you to know it's enough for me_**

**_'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_**

**_I'm so in love, so in love_**

**_So in love, love, love, love,_**

**_So in love_**

**_You look so wonderful in your dress_**

**_I love your hair like that_**

**_And in a moment I knew you best_**

_"Wow," Caroline breathed when he finished. "That's beautiful. You have to play that tomorrow."_

_"Yeah?" Klaus mused. "It's not bad?"_

_"Bad?" she repeated. "If I weren't so afraid of screwing up my false eyelashes, I'd be crying."_

_"All right then," he grinned. "I'll let Elijah know. Thank you, Caroline." He reached out a hand to help her up from the chair she'd been sat in._

_The spark that shot through Caroline when their hands touched sent shivers down her spine. Their eyes locked and for a brief moment, she was sure he was going to kiss her._

_"Nik?" Henrik called into the room then. "Elijah needs you to say goodnight to Aunt Beatrice."_

_"Right," Klaus breathed, backing away from Caroline. "Thank you again, love, for your help."_

_"Sure," she whispered as he walked away after his little brother. "Hey, Klaus?" she called to him._

_"Yes?" he turned around._

_"'Tenerife Sea,'" she told him. "That's what you should call it. It's memorable."_

_He smirked. "Goodnight, Caroline."_

_"Goodnight," she murmured._

* * *

><p><em>The following morning, Katherine burst into Caroline's room of the bridal suite the Gilbert's had rented in the hotel and jumped on the blonde's bed. "How did you do it?"<em>

_"Do what?" Caroline grumbled, pulling her pillow over her head. "Kat, go the fuck away."_

_"Kol just text me and said Klaus has agreed to perform our first dance song," Katherine reported. "I know you convinced him. What did you say? Cause we've been asking for months and he refused."_

_"I didn't say anything special," Caroline recalled. "I just said he was good enough."_

_"Bingo," Katherine nodded softly. "That's it then. Klaus has severe insecurities about never being good enough—that's a story for another time—but hearing it from a complete stranger, a particularly beautiful one, must've done it."_

_Caroline sat up, knowing her best friend would be too wired to leave her alone now. "It's barely six AM. The hair stylists and makeup artists won't be here for another two hours."_

_"Can we just watch a movie?" Katherine requested. "This could be the last time you and I ever really get to do this; we leave for London two days after we get back from the honeymoon."_

_"Okay," Caroline acquiesced, scooting over so Katherine could join her in the bed. "Grab the remote."_

_After flipping through channels, the girls settled on Jawbreaker as it was just starting._

_"This is so not a wedding day movie," Katherine laughed._

_"No, but we used to watch this all the time in middle school, so it's appropriate," Caroline reasoned._

_"And Saint Elena would tell us it was immature and tacky," Katherine added with a roll of her eyes._

_"Don't," Caroline shook her head. "She's your sister and my friend."_

_"Yeah, yeah," Katherine groaned. "So, what else did you and Klaus do last night? You spent most of it together."_

_"Nothing," Caroline shrugged. "We just talked."_

_Katherine eyed her. "Klaus doesn't 'just talk' to just anyone, Care. He's very guarded."_

_"What was her name?" Caroline joked. "Anytime a guy is 'very guarded,' it's because some girl screwed him."_

_"Tatia," Katherine sneered. "She was a viper in designer clothing. They were still together when Elijah and I started dating and then she destroyed him by sleeping with his old guitarist. That's why he still needs a new one."_

_"What about Stefan?" Caroline suggested, referring to their longtime friend. "He's a really good guitarist."_

_"It's a hobby for him," Katherine pointed out. "He's going to med school."_

_"Because Giuseppe wants him to," Caroline shot back. "Damon is a loser, so their dad has to put everything into Stefan and he's too nice to say no. He'd much rather make music."_

_"Well, you do know him better," Katherine sighed. "I mostly just slept with him."_

_"As kids," Caroline teased._

_"_Consenting_ 15-year-olds," Katherine corrected. "Not kids."_

_"And now, here you are, getting married at twenty," Caroline went on, "to a twenty-five-year-old Brit that you've known a year."_

_"Ooh, taking a page from Bon-Bon's book and judging?" Katherine mused. "You like Elijah."_

_"I do," Caroline agreed, "and he's done wonders for you."_

_"He's the best," Katherine said quietly, a rare warmth in her tone. "I wasn't a good person before I met him."_

_Caroline side-eyed her. "Are you saying you are now?"_

_The bride elbowed her. "I'm saying I'm better."_

_"True," Caroline chuckled. "I loved you then and I love you now; that's never gonna change, Kat."_

_Katherine reached for the blonde's hand. "I love you, too, princess. And after last night, my soon-to-be brother-in-law might, as well."_

_"Stop," Caroline blushed. "He's about to become a music superstar. I spend my days analyzing Shakespearean monologues. We're different."_

_"But really, you aren't," Katherine denied. "You're both stubborn and bossy. You like to get your own way. And you're damaged."_

_"I'm damaged?!" Caroline cried._

_"Duh," Katherine scoffed. "Your dad left your family for a man when you were twelve and your mom works more than humanly possible. You're mostly alone and that's jaded you. Klaus has a few skeletons of his own." She sighed. Look, all I'm saying is that you're not so different. You were also both viciously cheated on."_

_"Stop," Caroline demanded quickly. "We aren't going there and I'm not getting involved with Klaus."_

_That evening, after the—beautiful—ceremony, Klaus nervously made his way to the stage to perform for Elijah and Katherine's first dance._

_"Uh, hello," he said into the microphone as he sat down on a lone stool. "For those of you who don't know, my name is Klaus, and I'm Elijah's brother. I um, wrote this song for the couple to dance their first dance to." He locked eyes with Caroline in the crowd. "It's called 'Tenerife Sea,' and I hope you two enjoy it. Congrats."_

_Caroline smiled as Klaus began to play and the newlyweds danced. She'd known Katherine most of her life; she lived next-door to Katherine's uncle John, so they grew up together, despite the Gilbert twins being a year older. And while Caroline loved Elena dearly, she'd always been drawn to Katherine. The girl knew how to get things done and her ferocity was something to envy. Besides, Elena had Bonnie and the two of them were a little too self-obsessed and boring, respectively, in Caroline's opinion._

* * *

><p><em>"He's going to be huge," Katherine stated as the song neared its end. "You'll have to keep an eye on him, Elijah. He's new, so he'll be taken advantage of."<em>

_"Niklaus? Taken advantage of?" Elijah laughed softly. "If anything, he takes advantage. And he does it with aplomb."_

_Katherine sighed. "Well, he's a sociopath."_

_"Welcome to the family, Katerina," he teased, leaning down to kiss her._

* * *

><p><em>"How'd she meet him?" a familiar male voice asked from behind Caroline.<em>

_She froze before turning to see Tyler Lockwood standing behind her, still as perfectly chiseled as she remembered._

_"Um, she spent a semester in London and they met in a bookstore," Caroline muttered nervously. "I didn't know you were coming."_

_"Missed the ceremony," he explained, "but my mom would've killed me if I missed the reception. Dad is up for reelection this year so they're campaigning. I can't believe Miranda Gilbert is running against him. I guess Richard can't count on your vote this year, huh?"_

_"Probably not," she denied. "Sorry."_

_He laughed. "It's okay. So how have you been, Care? It's been a while."_

_"Uh-huh," she murmured. "I'm good. School is going well. You? How's Texas?"_

_"It's great," Tyler replied. "Football season was awesome this year."_

_"Yeah, your mother mentioned your team won some big game at the end," she nodded, knowing full well they'd won the Rose Bowl._

_Tyler scoffed but said nothing. "So are you seeing anyone these days?"_

_"Uhh, I haven—,"_

_"Caroline?" Klaus spoke up, swooping in to save her. "I've been looking everywhere for you, love. You owe me a dance."_

_"Right," she sighed in relief. "Um, Klaus Mikaelson, this is Tyler Lockwood. Tyler, Klaus. Klaus is Elijah's brother."_

_"I heard," Tyler confirmed. "Nice song. You're not bad."_

_Klaus gave a tight-lipped nod. "Thanks. Caroline, shall we?" He offered her his arm._

_"Bye, Tyler," she said over her shoulder as Klaus led her away. "Oh, my God, thank you."_

_"You're welcome," he smiled, taking her into his arms as 'One and Only' by Adele played through the speakers. "May I ask who he is? I sensed a little hostility."_

_"Tyler and I dated all through high school," she told him._

_Klaus grinned. "Let me guess: star quarterback and head cheerleader?"_

_"Wide receiver," she corrected, "but yes. He was charming and sweet through junior year, but then senior year came and he became a super douche. Anger management issues run in his family and they manifested that year. I stuck it out though because I loved him and despite his behavior, he still treated me pretty well. Until I found out he cheated on me the morning of graduation. Four years down the drain for a slutty sophomore from our rival school." She bit her lip. "I'm boring you, aren't I?"_

_"No," Klaus shook his head. "He's clearly an idiot."_

_"No, he's still pretty much perfect," she grumbled, looking to where Tyler was laughing with Katherine's brother, Jeremy. "Starting wide receiver for a championship college team, First Son of Mystic Falls, and works a suit better than anyone." She glanced back at Klaus. "Almost."_

_"Anyone who allows you to get away is an imbecile," he assured her. "He'll figure that out someday, I promise."_

_Caroline blushed. "Thanks."_

* * *

><p><em>Caroline spent most of the night with Klaus and siblings, getting to know her best friend's new family. She liked them. Their parents had died years before, but they stuck together like glue. Caroline envied that; her parents all but ignored her and she was an only child, so she liked the closeness of the Mikaelson family.<em>

_"You should come to London sometime," Elijah's sister, Rebekah, offered to Caroline as the night was winding down. "I mean, Katherine is moving there now, so you have reason to visit."_

_"Sure," Caroline agreed. "That would be nice."_

_"Nik would like it, too," Rebekah went on. "He's quite taken with you, Caroline."_

_"He's nice," Caroline mumbled, unsure of how to respond. "And he's going to be really successful with his music; I can tell."_

_"I hope so," Rebekah said. "He's worked really hard and it's all he does. That and paint or draw. He's very artistic."_

_"So is Caroline," Stefan spoke up as he joined the two girls. "She's studying drama."_

_"Oh, wow," Rebekah breathed, suddenly nervous. "That's great."_

_"Rebekah, right?" Stefan asked. "Stefan Salvatore; I grew up with Kat and Caroline. I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself earlier."_

_"That's okay," Rebekah smiled brightly, tossing her curls over her shoulder._

_While they talked, Caroline excused herself to start packing away gifts. It was supposed to be Katherine's parents' job, but while she loved Grayson and Miranda, she couldn't leave it to chance._

_"So, we're leaving now," Klaus told her as he leaned against the gift table. "I have to get Henrik up to bed because we're on an early flight in the morning."_

_"Oh?" she mused, trying to contain her sadness. "Okay, well, it's been really nice getting to know you, Klaus."_

_"Please, call me Nik," he requested. "It was lovely meeting you, Caroline. I thought Mystic Falls would be terrible, but you made it a little less so."_

_She laughed. "Well, I'm glad to have been of service."_

_He stepped forward. "If you're ever in the UK—visiting Katherine, of course—let me know." With a soft kiss to her cheek, he backed away and disappeared through a side door of the hotel ballroom._

* * *

><p><strong><em>One year later...<em>_  
><em>**

_"Everyone, I want you to meet my new assistant," Rebekah announced to the tour crew. "This is Caroline Forbes; she's Kat's best friend from home and she'll be working with us this summer."_

_Klaus, who'd been checking emails from his publicist, looked up at mention of the blonde who'd plagued him for the last eleven months and twenty-six days, but who was counting?_

_He stood up from his seat backstage. "Hello, Caroline."_

_"Hi, Klaus," she beamed._

_He shook his head._

_"Nik," she corrected herself. "Hi, Nik."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this chapter jumps around a bit because I'm trying to get back to present time, but you all requested various flashback stuff, so I'm going through it now. The next chapter will be flashbacks, and that should be it for those. Scenes are broken up by when they happened in time. I thought "Latch" was a good song for how Klaus uses it. As always, you're all lovely people and please continue letting me know what you think and what you would like to see. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

* * *

><p><em>"Why was I not informed of Caroline being hired?" Klaus asked Elijah as the brothers sat down to talk with Klaus' visiting agent, Aaron Silver.<em>

_"You didn't need to be," Elijah replied. "Rebekah needed help and Katerina said Caroline has an eye for clothing, and since she's on summer break from school, it made sense. I couldn't say no because she's my wife's best friend and Katerina misses her." He eyed his brother. "Does it upset you? You and Caroline seemed to get on quite well at the wedding."_

_"It's fine," Klaus shrugged, trying to appear indifferent. "Rebekah does need assistance, and I'd prefer it's someone we know."_

_There was a knock at the door then and Caroline stood before them._

_"I'm sorry," she apologized. "Um, Mr. Silver is in the wardrobe room, arguing with Stefan."_

_"Oh, shit," Elijah muttered, jumping up to hurry to the wardrobe room._

_Caroline watched in shock as the usually calm Elijah raced away._

_"What's that about?" Caroline asked, suddenly realizing she was alone with Klaus for the first time since being hired. "Elijah never cusses."_

_"Aaron inappropriately hits on Rebekah all the time," Klaus explained. "He's actually happily married, but he knows it burns Stefan's ass, so he still does it."_

_"So things are going well with Stefan and Rebekah then?" Caroline asked._

_"Yes," Klaus confirmed. "Katherine also said you were the first to suggest him as my guitarist and he's excellent, so thank you."_

_"You're welcome," she shrugged. "Kat said you needed a guitarist and Stefan hated being pre-med, so it made sense. I'm glad he's working out."_

_"Sit," Klaus suggested, gesturing to the chair Elijah had abandoned. "How have you been? It's good to see you."_

_"I'm doing well," she replied. "School is going well now that I've switched to public relations. I'm dramatic enough on my own without studying it."_

_He chuckled. "I think you'll be excellent at PR. I saw how you were at the wedding. You handled everything very well."_

_"Thanks," she murmured. "So how are you? Obviously good, seeing as you're on major tour already, but still."_

_"I'm all right," he shrugged. "Adjusting, I suppose. I didn't grow up wanting the spotlight, so it can be overwhelming at times. It's nice having my family surrounding me."_

_"They're your entire crew," she laughed. "Elijah is your manager, Kat is managing the tour, Rebekah does wardrobe, and Kol is your guitar tech."_

_"Stefan has also become a close friend, so my band are my best mates," he added. "Henrik is dying to join us, but he has to finish school first. He begs for a tutor to travel with him."_

_"I get that," Caroline shrugged. "All of his siblings are traveling together and working on your music and he feels left out. He's already the youngest by quite a bit."_

_"I know," Klaus sighed. "I just don't trust some random person coming along to tutor him. To me, Henrik will always be a boy I need to take care of. He's just twelve."_

_Caroline nodded. "I get that, too. But it is summer now, so maybe he could come for a little while?"_

_"We've discussed that," Klaus sighed. "Tour life is hardly the place for a twelve-year-old. I'd want a bodyguard specifically just for him."_

_"So get him one," Caroline suggested. "Just don't keep him away because you think this life is chaotic. He'll have you guys around to keep him in line."_

_Klaus nodded. "I'll talk to Elijah and Kol about it later. So, wardrobe?"_

_"Yeah," she grinned. "I love clothes and Kat was saying Rebekah was overwhelmed, so I jokingly offered to help out while I'm on summer break, and here I am."_

_"Well, I appreciate it," he assured her. "I like having as many familiar faces around as I can."_

_"I'm happy to help," she beamed, checking her watch. "And right now, that means I need to go find your sister."_

_"Sure," he nodded. "I'll see you later, Caroline."_

_"Bye, Nik," she replied as she left the room._

* * *

><p><em>"Has anyone seen my phone?!" Klaus yelled as he walked around backstage two weeks later, tearing through everything. "It has my schedule and I can't find it."<em>

_Henrik looked up from his handheld gaming device. "I haven't."_

_"Did you check all your pockets?" Rebekah suggested. "That jacket has several."_

_"Yes, Bekah, I checked all my pockets," he sneered._

_"Sorry," she grumbled._

_"What's going on?" Caroline whispered as she approached the female Mikaelson._

_"Nik has lost his phone," Rebekah explained. "It has his weekly schedule, and since Elijah is away, he doesn't know anything."_

_"Oh," Caroline said. "Hey, Nik?"_

_"What?" he snapped, turning to her. "I'm sorry. Yes?"_

_"Um, your phone is in your guitar case," Caroline told him. "I saw it lying around near the stage and didn't want anyone to screw with it, so I stuck it in there about an hour ago. I tried to find you, but you were rehearsing. And as for your schedule, you call Ryan Seacrest on Tuesday, have a photo shoot with GQ on Wednesday, and a performance for BBC Music on Friday."_

_Klaus stared at her. "How do you know all that?"_

_"Oh, well, I'm very organized," she shrugged, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. "And when I hear something that seems important, I store it away in case someone else needs it later."_

_"Caroline, you are no longer required for Rebekah's services," he declared._

_Her face fell. "What? Is it because I know your schedule? I wasn't trying to impose; I just rememb—,"_

_"I'd like you to work with me personally," he explained. "I'll get Bekah the help she needs, but I need someone who works at my side, keeping me in line and taking care of the day-to-day things that Elijah is too busy for. It would be a significant pay raise."_

_"What about school? I go back in just over a month," she reminded him._

_"Oh, right," he remembered. "Well, it will be your summer job then. When you finish again next May, you'll return."_

_"So you're taking away my assistant to make her yours?" Rebekah demanded. "I don't think so."_

_Caroline frowned at Rebekah. "I love clothes, Bek, but this job isn't for me. Keeping track of various pairs of Tom Ford jeans just doesn't do it for me. I think I'm gonna take Nik up on his offer here."_

_"Oh, fine," Rebekah grumbled. "Josh said he has a friend named Davina who would be a good costume assistant."_

_"Caroline, come with me," Klaus requested. "Elijah left behind my travel paperwork and I've made a real mess of it."_

_"All right," she agreed. "See you later, Rebekah."_

_"Uh-huh," Rebekah murmured, already focused on sewing a pair of pants Marcel had ripped._

_Klaus reached for Caroline's hand and pulled her down the long hallway of the arena he was performing in that night, trying not to think about the warmth that spread through his entire body at the softness of her skin._

_"Your room is cleaner than I expected it to be," she noticed once inside. "Boys tend to be messy."_

_"I can be," he assured her. "You should see my studio back home in London. I suppose I just never quite have enough time around these places to do much."_

_"When will Elijah return?" Caroline wondered as she sat down to sort through his travel papers._

_"Tomorrow," he explained. "I usually feel like he's babysitting me all the time and yet, when he's gone, I fall apart." He shot her a look. "Don't tell him I said that."_

_She made the motion of zipping her lips and throwing away the key. "Tell him what?"_

_He grinned. "Thank you for coming with me. I'll have to come up with an appropriate title; I don't like 'personal assistant' as you'll be so much more than that. It will get to the point where I can't function without having you next to me."_

_"So I'll basically be your right-hand," she joked._

_"Yes," he confirmed. "Caroline Forbes, my right-hand. I like it. It sounds more important than assistant."_

_"How do you know that's what I'll be?" she wondered._

_He eyed her. "I just do."_

* * *

><p><em>"Great show tonight," Caroline complimented Klaus as they made their way into his London home late Thursday night near the end of her first summer with his team. "Your best I've seen yet."<em>

_"Thank you," he murmured. "I like performing at home best. There's an energy in the air that's palpable."_

_"There was," she agreed, stifling a yawn._

_"You're tired," he noticed. "I really appreciate everything, but you're welcome to return to the hotel if you'd like."_

_Caroline bit her lip. "I will soon, but this is technically my last day on the job, so I wanted to make sure everything was tied up."_

_Klaus, who'd been bending over his guitar case, shot up. "Last day?"_

_"I start my junior year on Monday," she reminded him. "I sort of have to be in Virginia for that."_

_"Right," he breathed. "But we've been working so much lately that I haven't even considered that summer was just about over and you'd leave."_

_"I'll be back in nine months," she pointed out._

_"That's too long," he whispered._

_"Nik," she warned. "We've talked about this. I'm not giving up school for this."_

_"No, I understand," Klaus nodded. "It's just, I've become so used to having you here." He laughed humorlessly. "You've become my best friend."_

_Caroline softened at his admission. "I know. Don't tell Katherine or Stefan, but you're mine, too."_

_"Can I persuade you to leave Saturday morning?" he asked suddenly. "I'll pay the exchange fee on your ticket. I just want one day with you without any work obligations."_

_"Okay," she nodded. "I think I can manage that. What are we going to do?"_

_"You'll have to wait and see," he smirked, already planning in his head. "If you'd like, you can sleep in my spare room tonight and I'll have Quinn bring your things over from the hotel. That way we can wrap stuff up and you won't be getting back so late."_

_"Sure," she yawned. "I did want to organize your studio."_

_"No!" he cried quickly. "Um, no need. I like it a particular way."_

_Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's suspicious."_

_"I promise," Klaus told her. "It's fine."_

_"Okay," she murmured, knowing she shouldn't believe him. "Well, then I don't know what you want me to do."_

_"Just hang out," he requested. "Let's watch a film. We've had so little time to just be lately. I've officially decided you're on hiatus until May now; no more work."_

_"Fine," she grumbled. "What are we watching?"_

_He smirked. "You know what."_

_She thought for a moment before frowning. "Oh, man. Fight Club?"_

_"Yes," Klaus confirmed, leading her to his bedroom. "We have to watch it in here; this is my only television."_

_"Why?" she complained, kicking off her shoes to crawl into his bed._

_"I'm here so infrequently," he shrugged. "These days, it's mostly just to sleep, so I watch just a little television in here before bed."_

_Caroline got under the warm duvet and settled back onto a pillow. "This is a nice bed."_

_"I like it, as well," he agreed, lying down next to her._

_Much to her surprise, Caroline liked the movie. It was smart and intriguing and starred two beautiful men. Klaus was smug throughout the entire thing, knowing she liked it._

_"What?!" she cried at the end. "Edward Norton is Tyler Durden?! This movie just became a serious mind-fuck."_

_"That's what makes it so good," he argued, stifling a yawn himself now._

_Caroline rolled her eyes. "Just give me the remote so you can go to bed."_

_He did as told. "I've set my alarm for eight because I've got a full day for us before you abandon me on Saturday."_

_"Don't," she murmured. "You're making me feel bad for wanting an education."_

_"I'm sorry," he grumbled. "It's just, I don't take to people so quickly, but I already feel like I've known you my entire life." He rolled over to lie on his side to face her. "Do you promise you'll come back?"_

_She held up her left hand. "I pinky promise."_

_Klaus linked his right pinky with hers. "I'll hold you to it."_

_Caroline woke up before him in the morning, so she carefully slid out of bed and went in search of a bathroom, as he didn't have one connected to his bedroom._

_The door closest to his bedroom door seemed the most reasonable, so she pushed it open and stopped in shock. Caroline had discovered Klaus' studio and it was a disaster zone. Paints and easels and brushes littered every open surface. Sketches stuck out of every nook and cranny. She so desperately wanted to go in and look around, but she thought back to his adamant refusal for her to clean it, so she reluctantly backed out and continued her search._

_"Good morning," he greeted her an hour later, finding her downstairs in his kitchen, drinking coffee and reading the London Times. "Would you like some breakfast?"_

_"I was thinking we could just pick something up while we're out?" she suggested._

_"All right," he agreed. "Well, Quinn text me to say your things are in the closet in the foyer, so why don't you get ready and I'll meet you back here in thirty minutes?"_

_"Okay," Caroline nodded. "I wanted to call Kat anyways."_

_Moments later, Katherine answered her phone. "Where the hell have you been?"_

_"I stayed at Nik's," Caroline explained. "I dropped him off last night and we fell asleep after watching Fight Club."_

_Katherine let that sink in. "You slept in his bed?"_

_"It was harmless," Caroline blushed. "He's wanted me to watch it, so we did."_

_"What time is your flight?" Katherine asked suddenly, checking her watch._

_"Tomorrow now," Caroline replied. "He asked me to hang out today so he paid the exchange fee."_

_"Care," Katherine warned. "Don't get too close to him. He's technically your boss and you're going back to the States for nine months."_

_"I know that, Katherine," the blonde sighed. "I'd never breach my professionalism like that."_

_"No, I don't really care about that," Katherine assured her. "Elijah would, but not me. I'm concerned that you fall too easily and he'll break your heart."_

_Caroline frowned. "Would you stop? The tour is over so now you've got plenty of time to just be a wife. Go do that."_

_"Oh, that does sound nice," Katherine sighed as Elijah emerged from their master closet, dressed—as always—in an impeccable Dior suit. "Goodbye, Caroline."_

_Caroline ended the call and hurried to the guest bathroom to get dressed. After digging through her bags, she decided on a pair of denim cut-off shorts, a thin sea green sweater, and her favorite brown flats. She pulled her hair up into an artfully messy topknot and applied light makeup. With a deep breath, she walked back to the foyer and found Klaus waiting, dressing in simple jeans and a white Henley._

_"Ready?" he smiled._

_"Yep," she confirmed, grabbing her purse from the table before following him out the door. "No Quinn?" she realized, referring to his bodyguard._

_"Not today," he denied. "I think we'll be okay without him. I just wanted to hang out."_

_She grinned. "Where to first?"_

_"Kensington Gardens," he reported._

_"Ooh, maybe we'll see Prince William," she joked. "And his girlfriend. What's her name?"_

_"Catherine Middleton," Klaus recalled, "but I imagine they'd spend more time at Clarence House, where he lives. No one exciting lives at Kensington right now."_

_She pouted. "Boo. Well, what's at Kensington Gardens then?"_

_"You'll see," he murmured, leading her in the direction of the famed park._

_Fifteen minutes later, the pair arrived and he guided her to his favorite spot in the park—the Peter Pan statue by George Frampton._

_"Peter Pan, huh?" she mused. "I wish this surprised me, but of course you'd relate to the boy who didn't want to grow up."_

_He shook his head as he sat down on a bench nearby, waiting for her to sit beside him before he spoke. "I used to come here as a child when my father was in a bad mood. Mikael's bad moods usually meant I was going to be beaten."_

_Caroline felt her heart plummet. "Beaten?"_

_"I was his favorite punching bag," he admitted. "It's the only time he ever actually wanted me around."_

_"Why?" she breathed, reaching for his hand._

_He cleared his throat. "Mikael Mikaelson wasn't my biological father. He adopted me upon my birth, but I am not his son. My mother had an affair with an artist she met in Paris while Mikael was away in Japan on a two-month-long business trip and I'm the product of that affair. She tried to keep it from Mikael, but once the date of my conception was figured out, he knew. His revenge was to accept me as his own publicly, but never let me forget I was an outsider privately." He tilted his head and pointed to a small scar just under his left ear. "This is from a broken tumbler he threw at me when I was eleven."_

_"Oh, my God," she whispered. "Nik, that's awful. I'm so sorry."_

_"It made me who I am," he shrugged. "But I used to run away from home after bouts with Mikael and I always ended up here. I envied Peter and the Lost Boys; they lived in Neverland with no parents."_

_"What about your mother?" she asked. "How could she let him treat you so poorly? It was her fault it all happened."_

_"She was terrified of him," Klaus told her. "Esther thrived on being important and having power, and being married to Mikael gave that to her. She knew if she defended me, he'd leave her, so she made her choice. Elijah tried to fight him off, but Mikael was too strong and I refused to allow my brother to take a beating for me." He sighed. "I was happy when he died. Henrik was just a small child, but I was so pleased he was gone. Does that make me a bad person?"_

_"No," Caroline denied. "He was a monster. You were all better off without him."_

_"I suppose," he sighed. "Henrik doesn't know about any of this. He was shielded from it before they died, and I made the executive decision to shield him as he's grown up. He doesn't need to know."_

_Caroline wasn't sure what to say, so she looked back to the statue. "My dad left my family for a man when I was twelve, and I hated him for it. I was a kid, so I didn't understand it all. All I knew was that my dad was abandoning us for a guy who sold houses. My outlet for my anger was to read. I lost myself in stories because they all seemed so much better than my life. I envied Kat and Elena because they had parents who were head over heels in love and always would be. Part of me is jealous of Katherine and Elijah now because I know they'll last."_

_"What about your father now?" Klaus wanted to know._

_"He's great," she smiled softly. "Stephen, his husband, is a really nice guy, and they adopted a little girl named Lily when I was sixteen. But it took me a long, long time to forgive him. When he left, my mom threw herself into her work and I felt abandoned. That relationship took a long time to rectify, too. No one's life is perfect, Nik. We just have to learn how to move on from the shit."_

_"You're right," he agreed, pleased she understood him so well. "I'm happy now, so I consider that a victory."_

_"You should," she beamed. "Despite Mikael, you're a major success. You should be proud."_

_They sat and talked on the bench for another hour before deciding to head out for brunch. For Klaus, it was the easiest thing in the world, to hang out with Caroline. She was brilliant and beautiful and everything he could ever want in a girl. He knew, however, that she was too focused on school to take a chance with him yet._

_"Well, today was really nice," she admitted late that night when their big day was over._

_"Um, will you come back to mine for just a bit?" he requested nervously. "I need to show you something before you leave."_

_"Sure," she agreed as they headed back towards his townhouse. "Is everything okay?"_

_"Yes," he assured her._

_They walked in silence to his place and by the time they arrived, Caroline was terrified. They'd had such a good day, having brunch and then seeing a concert at Hyde Park, and now everything was really tense._

_"So, I have this new song and I want you to be the first person to hear it," Klaus explained, ushering her into his music room._

_"Oh," she breathed, feeling a weight lifted off her shoulders. "Cool."_

_He sat down at his piano and waited until Caroline was sitting on the couch before he started._

**_You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down_**

**_You, you enchant me even when you're not around_**

**_If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down_**

**_I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found_**

**_I feel we're close enough_**

**_Could I lock in your love?_**

**_I feel we're close enough_**

**_Could I lock in your love?_**

**_Now I've got you in my space_**

**_I won't let go of you_**

**_Got you shackled in my embrace_**

**_I'm latching on to you_**

**_I'm so en-captured, got me wrapped up in your touch_**

**_Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch_**

**_How do you do it? You got me losing every breath_**

**_What did you give me to make my heart bleed out my chest?_**

**_I feel we're close enough_**

**_Could I lock in your love?_**

**_I feel we're close enough_**

**_Could I lock in your love?_**

**_Now I've got you in my space_**

**_I won't let go of you_**

**_Got you shackled in my embrace_**

**_I'm latching on to you_**

**_Now I've got you in my space_**

**_I won't let go of you_**

**_Got you shackled in my embrace_**

**_I'm latching on to you_**

**_I'm latching on to you_**

_Caroline sat stunned, unsure of what to say. Despite him not saying anything of the sort, she knew it was about her. Or at least, she wanted it to be._

_"Nik," she finally spoke quietly. "That song is beautiful."_

_"Well, I wanted it to match its subject," he muttered. "I'm glad you like it, sweetheart. I know that you only see this as a friendship and a work relationship, but I want it to be more than that."_

_She frowned. "It can't. I'm so sorry, because I would love for things to be different, but they aren't. Elijah told me when I switched jobs to work closely with you that it was a big risk, and he would be holding me to a higher standard. I can't make him regret that by kissing you right now, no matter how much I want to." She stood up and walked over to press a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you for everything this summer; I'll see you in May. Goodbye, Nik."_

* * *

><p><em>Caroline was just coming back to her small off-campus apartment after her last final when her phone rang in the pocket of her tote bag.<em>

_"Hi, Mom," she answered a moment later. "What's up?"_

_"Don't be mad at me," Liz requested._

_"Why would I?" Caroline wondered cautiously. "What did you do? Tell me now, so I'm not still mad when I leave for London on Sunday." She pulled her keys from her bag and stuck them into the door of her apartment._

_"This could be a good thing, Caroline," Liz said before hanging up._

_Caroline pushed back the door and froze in the threshold; Klaus was sitting on her couch._

_"What are you doing here?" she breathed, setting her things down on her kitchen table._

_Klaus stood. "I wanted to personally escort you to London, so I convinced your mother to lend me her spare key."_

_It had been nine months since they'd last seen each other. They'd sent Christmas gifts and he gave her a beautiful bracelet for her twenty-first birthday in March, but this was their first face-to-face meeting since he'd played "Latch" for her that night at his home._

_"I know it's still unprofessional," he went on, stepping closer towards her, "but damn it, Caroline, I don't care. Elijah cannot do anything about your job; only I can. And you're the only girl I want next to me." He paused. "Unless, of course, you've met someone?"_

_"Nik," she scoffed. "How could I? You're kind of all I ever think about."_

_"Good," he smiled, closing the last few feet between them to pull her into his arms. "I'm going to kiss you now."_

_"Oh, all right," she murmured as he pressed his lips to hers._


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this should be the last chapter of flashbacks, unless there's something you're dying to see that happened in the past. Otherwise, I'm going on in the present with how life changes now that Klaus has told the world about Caroline. I hope you guys are still liking this story. I so appreciate the feedback I get; it's what keeps me going with it. So, as always, let me know what you think or what you'd like to read next. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

* * *

><p><em>"You've been over here for a month now and I feel like I never see you," Katherine complained as she and Caroline sat down for lunch in late June.<em>

_"Well, Nik is recording, so I spend most of my time at the studio," Caroline shrugged. "I know that place like the back of my hand."_

_Katherine frowned. "He doesn't give you days off?"_

_"He does, but I'm usually exhausted, so I stay at the hotel," Caroline lied._

_It was hard for her, lying to her best friend of sixteen years, but she and Klaus still weren't ready to come clean about their relationship. While Caroline was spending most of her time with him in the studio—which Stefan could account for—she hadn't slept a single night in her hotel since her first week in London. Instead, she was staying with Klaus at his house, where they could spend their evenings pretending their lives were normal and they didn't have to hide everything from everyone._

_"Well, can you come out with all of us tonight?" Katherine asked. "It's Marcel's birthday, so we're celebrating. Klaus can come, too, if he wants, I guess."_

_Caroline laughed. "You'll have to ask him, but I'm in."_

_"Hey, has he recorded that 'Latch' song yet?" Katherine asked suddenly._

_"Uh, what?" Caroline murmured, praying her face didn't turn red._

_"About a week before you got here, Elijah found his writing notebook lying around his house, and there's a song called 'Latch' that we'd never heard before," Katherine explained. "When Elijah asked about it, Klaus got very defensive and wouldn't answer any questions, but now we're all dying to know who it's about."_

_"Oh," Caroline said. "He's recorded it, but I don't know."_

_"Come on!" Katherine cried. "You're with the little narcissist like, 24/7. Surely he's mentioned something or slipped somehow?"_

_"I'm sorry," Caroline apologized. "I've seen him texting a lot, but I don't know who, and it isn't my place to ask."_

_Caroline and Klaus had decided that should people ask them about the other, they would tell small truths to keep their friends and family placated._

_"Yes, it is!" Katherine exclaimed. "You're his assistant and pretty much his best friend."_

_"But I'm not about to risk my job by prying," Caroline murmured. "If, and when, he wants to tell me, he will."_

_"And you'll tell me and Elijah," Katherine nodded. "Fine."_

_"Kat," Caroline warned. "I can't betray his trust like that."_

_"I said you're his best friend, not that he's yours," Katherine smirked. "That's still me."_

_Caroline just smiled. "Maybe, but I won't tell you anything."_

_"So you say now," Katherine shrugged. "But you will."_

* * *

><p><em>That night, Caroline sat in the sound booth at the recording studio, watching Klaus and his producer, Enzo Augustine, set up for the last song of his album.<em>

_"What's this one called?" she asked._

_Klaus looked up at her and smiled. "You'll have to wait to find out."_

_"Ass," she grumbled, knowing he heard her by the chuckle that came from him._

_"Don't fret, gorgeous," Enzo advised. "I don't even know this song; he just says it's important."_

_"And you don't need Stefan, Marcel, and Josh for it?" she wondered._

_"Eventually," Klaus confirmed, "but I can lay down the vocals and my guitar part tonight. The boys will finish up tomorrow and then it's finished on our end."_

_Enzo left the studio and sat down at the soundboard. "Ready when you are, mate."_

_Klaus cleared his throat, sat down on his stool, and put on the headphones. "This song is called 'Firefly.'" He started strumming his guitar softly before singing._

_**I fell in love next to you**_

_**Burning fires in this room**_

_**It just fits**_

_**Light and smooth**_

_**Like my feet in my shoes**_

_**Little one, lie with me**_

_**Sew you heart to my sleeve**_

_**We'll stay quiet **_

_**Underneath shooting stars**_

_**If it helps you sleep**_

_**And hold me tight**_

_**Don't let me breathe**_

_**Feeling like**_

_**You won't believe**_

_**There's a firefly **_

_**Loose tonight**_

_**Better catch it**_

_**Before it burns this place down**_

_**And I lie**_

_**If I don't feel so right**_

_**But the world looks better**_

_**Through your eyes**_

_**Teach my skin **_

_**Those new tricks**_

_**Warm me up **_

_**With your lips**_

_**Heart to heart**_

_**Melt me down**_

_**It's too cold**_

_**In this town**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Lean on me**_

_**Face to mouth**_

_**Lips to cheek**_

_**Feeling numb**_

_**In my feet**_

_**You're the one**_

_**To help me**_

_**Get to sleep**_

_**And hold me tight**_

_**Don't let me breathe**_

_**Feeling like**_

_**You won't believe**_

_**There's a firefly **_

_**Loose tonight**_

_**Better catch it**_

_**Before it burns this place down**_

_**And I lie**_

_**If I don't feel so right**_

_**But the world looks better**_

_**Through your eyes**_

_**It's only been **_

_**One night of love**_

_**And maybe **_

_**That is not enough**_

_**Hold me tight**_

_**Don't let me breathe**_

_**Feeling like**_

_**You won't believe**_

_**It's only been **_

_**One night of love**_

_**And maybe **_

_**That's not enough**_

_**Hold me tight**_

_**Don't let me breathe**_

_**Feeling like**_

_**You won't believe**_

_**There's a firefly loose tonight**_

_**Better catch it**_

_**Before it burns this place down**_

_**And I lie**_

_**If I don't feel so right**_

_**But the world looks better**_

_**Through your eyes**_

_"Bloody hell," Enzo murmured. "Who's the girl?"_

_"Butt out," Klaus smirked._

_"This entire album—save for 'Don't,' 'Runaway,' and 'You Need Me'—is full of love songs," Enzo argued. "As your producer, I want to know about this girl who's so inspiring. And don't lie and say there are multiple girls; I know you too well."_

_"She's an important girl," Klaus shrugged cryptically. "That's all you get to know."_

_"Do you know?" Enzo asked Caroline. "You're with him more than anyone."_

_"I see him texting a lot," she shrugged, using the same line she'd given Katherine earlier. "He's my boss, so I don't ask."_

_Enzo rolled his eyes. "I'll figure it out; Klaus has tells. I'm sure Elijah and Katherine will want to know, as well."_

_"Kat begs for info every time I see her," Caroline confirmed, more for Klaus to hear than Enzo._

_"Kat is a busybody who should learn to mind her business," Klaus grumbled, packing up his instrument. "What time are the guys due in tomorrow? I told Stefan I'd remind them."_

_"Ten or so," Enzo shrugged. "I'd like to be finished recording by noon so we can mix. Make sure Josh isn't hungover."_

_"I make no promises," Klaus replied. "Caroline, are you ready, love? We can pick up dinner before I drop you at the hotel."_

_"Okay," she agreed, packing up her bag. "Goodnight, Enzo."_

_"Later, gorgeous," Enzo winked as the pair left._

_"I hate that you let him call you that," Klaus murmured as he led Caroline through the building. "If we just told people, he'd have to stop. I'd make him."_

_Caroline sighed. "You know why we don't."_

_"I'm starting to wonder," he muttered as they reached his Range Rover in the back lot._

_"What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded._

_"It's like you're ashamed of me," Klaus replied. "You're an intellect, studying great things at university, just slumming it with a musician. Are you ashamed of me, Caroline?"_

_Caroline closed her eyes to keep tears from filling them. "I can't believe you just said that. Just take me to the hotel."_

_"Fine," he snapped._

_They rode in silence to the hotel Caroline had a room in, and when he pulled up in front, she climbed out without a word to him._

_Caroline waited until she was safely in the elevator before letting her tears flow freely. When the doors opened, she cursed internally at seeing Stefan on the other side._

_"Care?" he murmured, reaching out to her. "Hey, what's wrong? What happened?"_

_"It's nothing," she lied. "I'm fine."_

_"Liar," he accused. "What happened? Was it Klaus?"_

_"Don't, Stefan," she warned, pulling away to head to her room._

_"Oh, my God," he realized. "You're the muse. You're the girl all the songs are about, aren't you?"_

_He saw her shoulders slump and he knew he was right._

_"I don't know how it's going to work," she finally whispered, reaching her room. "He thinks I'm ashamed of him and that's why we haven't told anyone."_

_"He thinks you're ashamed?" Stefan repeated, sitting down on the small couch in her suite. He looked around. "This place looks barely lived in. How do you do that?"_

_"I haven't," she admitted. "I've been staying with him for the last month and a half. And I'm not ashamed, at all. I'm terrified."_

_"Of what?" he wanted to know, patting the seat next to him for her to sit down._

_"Everything," she breathed, wiping her eyes. "I don't want Elijah to think I'm unprofessional for dating my boss. I don't want Kat to think I'm an idiot for getting involved with Nik. And mostly, I'm terrified he's going to get bored and move on to some supermodel or something. I'm a nobody; he's a Grammy winner."_

_"Oh," Stefan nodded. "That's the Tyler insecurity rearing its ugly head. Care, you can't think like that. I might not have known they were about you, but I've heard the songs. He's completely in love with you. And by how upset you are, you must feel the same way."_

_"I do," she agreed, realizing that was the first time she was admitting out loud that she loved Klaus. "I have to show him that." She sat back against the couch. "I know what I have to do."_

_The following afternoon, Caroline stood in front of the group: Katherine, Elijah, Stefan, Rebekah, Kol, Henrik, Marcel, Josh, Enzo, and last but not least, Klaus. They were seated around her suite, staring at her impatiently._

_"What's going on, Caroline?" Katherine demanded. "Don't you dare tell me that you're going home? The album might be finished, but your job isn't."_

_"No, it's not that," Caroline denied, eyeing Klaus. "I uhh, do have a confession though. It's something I've been keeping from you for a little while now, and it's been hard, and people are getting hurt, so it's time to come clean." She took a deep breath. "It's me."_

_"What's you?" Rebekah asked._

_Elijah, however, looked to his brother. "It's her, isn't it?"_

_"Yes," Klaus confirmed. "It's Caroline. She's the girl the songs are about."_

_"Wait, what?" Katherine cried. "You're telling me that 'Latch' and 'Firefly' and 'Kiss Me' and all those other songs are all about Caroline? Are you two dating?"_

_Klaus, who'd been sitting on a stool near the kitchen, stood and walked to stand beside Caroline. "Yes, if you can call it that. Mostly we just spend our days at the studio and our nights at my house, but yes, we're together. I told her how I felt when she left last summer, but she was afraid you'd think her unprofessional, so she left with no resolution. When I disappeared for a few days before she got here, it was because I'd flown to Virginia to meet her and lay it all on the line. That time, however, she was more receptive."_

_Kol smirked. "Well done. I was almost convinced Tatia had weaseled her way back in."_

_"God, no," Klaus denied._

_"I'm the reason we've kept it from you all," Caroline went on. "I've been so afraid of what you'd think that I never thought much about how Nik felt because he ever said anything." She turned to him. "But I'm not ashamed of you at all. If anything, I worry you'll become ashamed of me."_

_"Fucking Tyler Lockwood," Katherine cursed, knowing he was the cause of Caroline's insecurity._

_"I have nothing to be ashamed of," Klaus said softly, cupping her cheek. "I love you, Caroline."_

_She smiled, leaning into his hand. "I love you, too."_

* * *

><p><em>On her last morning in London before heading back to the States for her senior year, Caroline frowned. While she was still wrapped warmly in the blanket on Klaus' bed, his side was empty.<em>

_"Nik?" she called._

_"In the kitchen!" he yelled back from downstairs._

_She groaned and rolled out of bed, grabbing her robe on her way out the door to cover up in case he wasn't alone; since telling everyone else about their relationship in June, they'd had very little alone time._

_"Good morning," he beamed when she found him moments later over the stove wearing only his boxer briefs. "I'm almost finished with breakfast."_

_Caroline stood in shock. "You cooked."_

_"I did," he confirmed, nodding at the spread on the small table in the breakfast nook of his kitchen. "It's your last day here; I wanted it to be memorable."_

_"But you never cook," she went on, taking a seat at the table. "And there's coffee!"_

_He chuckled as he turned off the stove and carried over the last plate—bacon—to join her. "Well, you've been drinking tea all summer and I know you missed it, so I sent Quinn out for some last night while you showered."_

_She leaned over to kiss him. "Thank you."_

_"Of course," he smiled, pleased with himself to have made her so happy. "Now, eat up because we have a busy day ahead of us."_

_At the end of the day, after spending hours around London, Caroline noticed that Klaus was leading her through Kensington Gardens to the Peter Pan statue._

_"I'm feeling a little déjà vu," she joked as they sat on the same bench._

_"This is the place where I first opened up to you," he began, "and where you opened up to me. It was here, almost exactly one year ago, that I knew I was completely in love with you, Caroline Forbes, and I haven't regretted it for a second."_

_"I'm glad," she smiled. "I haven't regretted it either. Leaving tomorrow morning is going to be the worst day of my life."_

_"That's why I want this one to be your best," he replied, reaching into the pocket of his jacket to pull out a small velvet box._

_She looked around nervously and for the first time realized they were completely alone in the park. "Where is everyone?"_

_"Elijah rented out the space for me," he explained. "I needed this to be perfect." He got down to the ground on one knee in front of her. "I'm difficult, to say the least. I'm stubborn and opinionated, and I have to get my way, always. But above all of that, I love you. You came into my life just as this wild ride was starting and I can't imagine going through it with anyone else at my side." He opened the box to reveal a stunning round-cut diamond on a simple white-gold band. "Caroline, will you marry me?"_

_"Yes," she answered quickly, no hesitation in her response. "Yes, I'll marry you."_

* * *

><p><em>"I can't believe you all came!" Caroline cried happily upon greeting her London friends after her graduation ceremony had ended.<em>

_"Of course we came," Katherine said, hugging her tightly. "You're part of the family, and we stick together."_

_"Forever and always," Rebekah murmured, taking her turn to hug her. "He's at your apartment. He didn't want to draw attention to himself on your day."_

_Caroline just grinned. "Then let's go."_

_She hadn't seen Klaus in-person since March, despite talking via webcam every day. To say she missed being with him was an understatement, and now that she had graduated, she would be moving to London to be with him full-time._

_When they arrived at her apartment, the rest of the group offered to head to the restaurant Elijah has secured a private room in to give the couple some alone time. Caroline hurried inside and found Klaus waiting for her on her couch, much like he'd done the year before._

_"Hello, beautiful," he greeted her warmly._

_"Hi," she beamed, launching herself at him. "God, I missed you."_

_"And I you," he confirmed, kissing her softly. "Congratulations, Caroline."_

_"Thank you," she accepted, pulling the chain that held her engagement ring out from under her dress. "Can I wear this now?"_

_"I hope so," he chuckled, helping to remove the necklace. He slid the diamond off and then returned it to its rightful place on her ring finger. "Much better."_

_She kissed him again, this time with a little more oomph. "Are you certain you want to go to dinner? It's been two very long months, Nik."_

_"I know," he muttered as she kissed her way down his neck, "and I plan on making it up to you this evening, but we really should go. Everyone is waiting."_

_"Oh, fine," she sighed, standing up to straighten herself out. "Let's go."_

_Klaus offered to drive. "I don't get much practice here in America."_

_"Why would you?" she teased. "You can barely drive on your side of the road, so I can't imagine you on mine."_

_He ignored her dig and climbed into the driver's seat of her Mini Cooper. "What a British car you have, love."_

_"It reminds me of you," she admitted without shame._

_"I'm glad," he smiled, typing an address into the GPS system of the car._

_"Where are we going?" Caroline asked moments later as he drove in the opposite direction of the restaurant._

_"We have to make a pit stop," he explained vaguely._

_"How do you even know what's here?" she asked. "You've been to Virginia like, three times."_

_"Just wait and see," he advised. "You won't be disappointed."_

_Caroline just huffed and looked out the window as he drove through Charlottesville._

_When they arrived at their destination, they were entering a building from the back alley, so Caroline still had no idea where they were._

_"Where are we?" she demanded as he took her hand and led her inside. "Nik, this is absurd. Everyone is waiting for us."_

_"Just through here," he murmured, pushing open a door._

_Inside, the London group—along with her mother and Elena—was gathered around a man in a long black robe._

_"Is he a judge?" Caroline realized._

_Klaus stopped walking to face her. "I'm sure you want a big wedding and I so wish I could give you one, but the only way for us to be married and keep our privacy is to do it like this, love."_

_"We're getting married?" she breathed as a smile erupted from her lips. "Right now?"_

_"As long as you say yes," he confirmed._

_"Yes!" she declared. "Let's get married."_

_The judge cleared his throat. "Excellent. If the two of you will stand just here in front of me, we'll begin."_

_Klaus took Caroline's hands and held them throughout the entire ceremony, still shocked she'd agreed to be his wife. He wasn't sure he deserved her, but he was going to do everything in his power to make sure he kept her._

* * *

><p><em>"What's all this?" Caroline asked the following evening as Klaus led her out to her mother's backyard.<em>

_"Well, even though we didn't have a big wedding, I thought I could still give you a first dance," he explained, leading her to the middle of the candle-surrounded gazebo. He hit 'play' on the portable radio he'd brought out earlier and took her into his arms. "I wrote this song just for this moment."_

_"Will you sing it, too?" she whispered, lying her head on his shoulder._

_"For you?" he asked. Anything._

_**Give me love like her,**_

_**'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,**_

_**Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,**_

_**Told you I'd let them go,**_

_**And that I'll fight my corner,**_

_**Maybe tonight I'll call ya,**_

_**After my blood turns into alcohol,**_

_**No, I just wanna hold ya.**_

_**Give a little time to me or burn this out,**_

_**We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,**_

_**All I want is the taste that your lips allow,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, give me love,**_

_**Give me love like never before,**_

_**'Cause lately I've been craving more,**_

_**And it's been a while but I still feel the same,**_

_**Maybe I should let you go,**_

_**You know I'll fight my corner,**_

_**And that tonight I'll call ya,**_

_**After my blood is drowning in alcohol,**_

_**No, I just wanna hold ya.**_

_**Give a little time to me or burn this out,**_

_**We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,**_

_**All I want is the taste that your lips allow,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**Give a little time to me or burn this out,**_

_**We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,**_

_**All I want is the taste that your lips allow,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love.**_

_**M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,**_

_**M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,**_

_**M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,**_

_**M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover.**_

_**M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,**_

_**M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,**_

_**M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,**_

_**M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (love me, love me, love me).**_

_**M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),**_

_**M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),**_

_**M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love, love me),**_

_**M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love).**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love.**_

_"It's beautiful," she murmured when he finished singing to her._

_"You're beautiful," he corrected, "and you deserved something that matched."_

_"I love you, Niklaus Mikaelson," she told him._

_He kissed her. "And I love you, Caroline Mikaelson."_


End file.
